


He Suits My Aesthetics

by Sapphoria



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Admiring from Afar, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Art to Cope, Artist Ryo, Autistic Ryo Asuka, Because I love my son fuck off, Character Study, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Comedy, Coping, Cute Ending, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love Confessions, M/M, Modeling, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Kissing, Ryo and Akira are sweet, Sexual Content, Sketches, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coping skills, jerking off together, realized feelings, silly shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: Living a normal college life and spending their childhood together, Ryo Asuka and Akira Fudo lead a normal life together as artist and aspiring track star. Akira adds a little life to Ryo's calculated and still world.Alternate Universe - Normal College Life (No powers)/ Artist and Muse





	He Suits My Aesthetics

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this. It may be a little messy as it's late and I'm exhausted but needed to get this out.  
> But I hope you like it. I used bits and pieces of character points from the OVA, Movie, and New Anime. A fresh new timeline, perhaps.  
> Also fun fact: Ryo uses sketching as a healthy coping mechanism for the death of his father. Finally this boy is handling himself. and Tada for caretaker Jenny.

Ryo sighed quietly, tapping his pencil to his chin gently as he looked out over the small town from an unused classroom window. Sure, it was beautiful with it’s hot oranges in the sunset and dark hues of greens in the foliage but it didn’t feel like it was truly enough to fill his page to his desired effect. 

The blonde idelly rested his chin in his palm as he watched the sun drift gently down over the horizon. It left the world softly dimming into shadows.

‘Clubs are bound to be over soon..’ he thought passively before looking down at the sketchpad in his lap. Crude lines covered the page and built out a simple outline of the view beyond the windowpane. It felt baren nonetheless, even the trees outside looked to be too little for his desired effect. 

“Ryo! Ryo- There you are!” A familiar voice came from the classroom door as the person panted as they seemed out of breath from running down the hall to the class. A boy with soft, somewhat poofy black hair stood in the doorway, leaning into the darkened room. Light beads of sweat glistened on his tanned skin. He had a looming, more toned and muscular figure compared to Ryo though he immediately knew who it was simply by voice alone. 

“Ah, Akira. Is your club finished?” The blonde asked, standing from his chosen desk and closing his sketchbook. He gathered his stray pencils and neatly put them into a case which he tucked quickly into his oversized overcoat. 

The black haired boy nodded and leaned against the door frame casually. The man had a dark green and black gym bag over his shoulder, most likely filled with his track uniform after changing. He watched his friend with a content expression. He stretched up, his lanky joints making a small pop.

“Nngh.. Feels like just yesterday, I had a completely different body, Ryo. It’s getting a lot easier to run with everyone else on the team now.” He grinned cheekily, seeming to puff out his chest a bit. 

Ryo turned back towards the black haired boy and eyed him carefully. He had to admit the boy really had filled out the past few years. Especially with extra track training (courtesy of the Makimura girl) and getting out of old high school routines and into more proactive college life ones. He had to admit, Akira really pulled himself together physically as of late. Though he was always very emotional.   
The boy smiled, hands leisurely behind his head as he side stepped, giving Ryo room to pass out through the snug doorwar. 

“How are your sketches coming along? You sure you don’t want to join the art club?” The raven haired man asked curiously, raising his eyebrows towards his friend curiously. 

With a small sigh, The blonde glanced at the sketchbook in his hands. Of course, the piece today felt bare once again but he just couldn’t place the missing element yet. Though of course his companion may not grasp what he meant.   
“The sketches are progressing nicely. Though it feels bland without any form in it.” He said bluntly, gazing out the windows of the school building as they walked through the halls and down the stairwell. 

“And no. Not interested. Much too structured for my tastes.” 

 

The school grounds were fairly empty towards the evenings, as only clubs typically used the campus this late on a Friday. Various groups met on the campus to cater to multiple majors and cliches of people. 

The air outside was chilly, just a little more so than the blonde would have liked. He brought his long bache overcoat tightly around himself and stuffed his freezing hands into his pockets. The two walked quickly through the chill to Ryo’s deep red car which he unlocked with a click of his keys.

As they got in, Ryo cast a glance at Akira and visibly rolled his eyes. The black haired man didn’t seem affected by the fall’s early chill and was taking his time getting comfortable in the car seat, leaning out and stretching his legs. His tight fitted black T shirt and jeans seemed to do just fine for him in the weather of fall. 

Ryo turned the ignition and backed out of the parking space quickly. He took off faster then he should have down the street.  
“So, Ryo. Can I finally see what you’ve been working on?” Akira chided, a teasing but curious tone in his voice. He glanced towards the blonde with a small smile. 

Ryo made a small noise of contemplation before gesturing to his sketchbook which was tossed into the back seat of the car.

“Hm.. If you’re going to look, Could I have some input? I feel something isn’t right but can’t place it on my own.” The artist said with surprising decorum. It was always all business when it came to Ryo’s pieces.  

Reaching into the back seat and fishing out the book, Akira hummed in visible thought as he flipped to the most recent page.   
“...It might not sound right but I think it lacts movement? You’re always doing landscape. Which are always incredible! But you forget about the birds in the sky. Or the people walking on this path for example.” The boy said, looking at Ryo’s cool blue eyes rather seriously before smiling awkwardly and shrugging. 

“That’s my take on it anyway. I don’t know as much as you do about art.” He laughed warmly at himself. 

Ryo appeared taken aback for a moment as he drove, taking in Akira’s statement before making an affirmative ‘huh.’ He glanced quickly to the man beside him before focusing on the road again.

“hm..I never noticed that, myself. Thank you, Akira. I’ll make sure to be more vigilant next time.” The artist said aloud, seeming confused himself as to how he never figured that before after being in college art courses for more than a year. 

Akira smiled to himself, seeing content with just that small bit of insight into what he saw in Ryo’s landscape. 

The rest of the drive to the Makimura household was spent pleasantly quiet between the two, much as it had always been between them. The sun sets over the horizon and blanketed the world in a low dark veil. They came to a stop in front of the house after only 10 minutes of driving.

“You don’t always have to drive me home, Ryo. Especially if you don’t want to at least stay for dinner.” The man tilts his head curiously, as if it was an offer.   
Ryo waves his hand dismissively and looks elsewhere from Akira as he parks beside the house. 

“Don’t bother yourself with that. It gives me something to do and I get to see more scenery to possibly incorporate into my work,” The blonde said with a simple shrug of his shoulders. “And I don’t want to get into your own business. I simply wanted to see you home since _you_ don’t have a car.” He gave a small smirk towards his friend.   
Akira rolled his eyes, opening the car door and leaning down to look in. 

“Thanks, Ryo. I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked, brown eyes shining hopefully. 

The blonde gave a small groan before looking at his passenger overdramatically. 

“If I must,” He fawned before looking at him seriously. 

“Of course. Let me know if you need a ride.” 

Earning a hum of reassurance, Akira smiled before waving to Ryo and shutting the door. 

Ryo watched the man walk in long strides to the front door and be greeted immediately by a decently tall girl with short brown hair and a little kid with black hair and a backwards hat. Most likely the Makimura girl and her younger brother. They always seemed so close to Akira… 

Letting out a small sigh, Ryo turned his keys in the ignition and with one last look, pulled away from the house and towards his apartment. 

 

Every since his father had died of a brain tumor in his old age, Ryo Asuka had been alone. Well, alone besides his father’s old secretary Jenny who would pop by once in a while to check on him. It wasn’t unwelcome, as she was a family friend but Ryo still never felt all to close to her besides formalities and living with her for almost two years before he turned 18. Jenny never pushed to hear what he had to say either, so they left it be. After becoming of age, she helped him find an apartment of his own with his father’s inheritance and began taking classes at the local college with Akira.  (Much to Akira’s surprise and excitement).   

It had been Akira’s idea after all for Ryo to even consider going into the arts. 

 

_ It had been a quiet night, after their last day of high school together. They had come back from the closing ceremony and agreed to go to Ryo and Jenny’s house since Akira’s family still were working overseas and the Makimura’s needed to celebrate for Miki. Ryo’s room was an unused office space with a bed, a small desk, and an old antique bookshelf. It was spacious enough to lay on the floor and stare out the sky light at night. The walls of the room were covered in small pieces of paper with sketches of all kinds and still lifes galore. Akira was laid next to Ryo on the hardwood floor, looking up at the newly visible stars. Of course, Ryo had an ashtray between them and was lazily puffing on a cigarette. They stayed quiet for awhile, just laying beside each other.  _

_Akira slowly turned over, laying on his side to look at his friend with a small smile on his face. The black haired boy was much more lanky then and just getting used to his body again after a late growth spurt. He smiled softly at Ryo._ _  
_ _“Say, Ryo. What are your plans now?” He asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence between them._

_ The blonde ran his fingers through his hair and glanced over at him slowly.  He stayed quiet for a few moments, like he was contemplating.  _

_ “Hm. I haven’t put much thought into it.” Ryo said plainly and looked back up at the skylight. The moonlight seemed to stream in and settle between them on the floor. He took a puff of his cigarette and blew out a stream of smoke. _

_ Sitting up a bit to lean on his arm, Akira looked at Ryo carefully as he pulled a perplexed expression.  _

_ “Really? I thought you’d jump at the chance to do, well, whatever you wanted.” He laughed warmly.  _

_Ryo sighed, bringing himself to sit up and crush the cigarette down in the ashtray as he folded his legs. He ran his hair back over his forehead in his fingers and turned back to face Akira._ _  
_ _“I just.. Don’t feel passionate about much. I have excellent grades, sure, but.. I suppose I’m bored of just that.” He said in thought. He sighed again._

_ Akira was looking at him with those big brown eyes like what he said was insane. He leaned forward quickly and put his hand on Ryo’s shoulder as if to comfort him. He squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.  _

_ “I’m sure you’ll find something you enjoy, Ryo!” He smiled a bit and to Ryo, AKira almost seemed to shine under the moonlight.  _

_ “I.. Suppose.” The blonde responded quickly and he seemed a bit perplexed by his friend’s enthusiasm.  _

_ Akira sat there, looking at Ryo with a small, encouraging smile before his eyes trailed behind him and his hazel eyes widened a touch.  _

_ “Wow.. Ryo. Did you draw those? I never.. noticed there were so many you did.” He blinked curiously. “I saw you doodling a lot but you never let me see. They look really nice.” He said in awe as his eyes glazed over the walls and on to each individual picture. Many of them were of abandoned buildings. The inside of a church, a junkyard, a red light district, the cliffside near the beach where they used to spend their time as children. They all appeared strikingly detailed and thoughtful. All the pencil marks seemed intricate and with purpose. So very like Ryo’s personality.  _

_ Ryo waved his hand dismissively as he tended to do and pulled another cigarette from the carton next to the ashtray. He pulled a lighter from his jean pocket and lit his cigarette as he put it to his lips. He took a puff and blew out the smoke in a smooth stream.  _

_ “They’re alright I suppose. I guess I enjoy documenting my surroundings.” He put the cigarette back to his slightly chapped lips and took a long drag.  _

_Akira shook his head quickly and stood up, walking up to a larger drawing. The one of the seaside cliff._ __  
_“This is incredible, Ryo.. Really! I recognized the place right away. It’s almost like a black and white photo.” He walked back over with it to the blonde and sat across from him. He held it up to him carefully and looked into his face seriously._ _  
_ __“Do you… Like doing these?” He asked.

_ Ryo appeared perplexed by the question. Of course he enjoyed doing his sketches. It relaxed him deeply and was a decent way to occupy his time besides sitting about and burying his face in a book like always.  _

_ “Ah.. Yes. I do enjoy it.” He responded passively. He fiddled with the cigarette in his fingers.  _

_ Akira’s eyes lit up and he playfully nudged the blonde.  _

_ “Then why not do something with it? You said you couldn’t think of anything that interests you. But you have so many sketches around. I think you’d do great.” He said honestly and with sincerity in his voice.  _

_ Ryo had just stared at the boy and sighed, twirling his cigarette in his hands before smushing it out on the tray as smoke drifted off it. He’d never considered going to college for something like the arts. Sure, he had thought of going for something practical like education but he wasn’t entirely sure it was what he wanted.  _

_ Sighing in defeat, he met Akira’s eyes with his cool blue ones.  _

_ “..I’ll think about it.”  _

 

The sky was a pale orange once again, the sun sinking low near the horizon as Ryo now sat outside by the track field. The blonde is sitting comfortably on a set of bleachers with his trench coat wrapped around him as the cool fall wind brushes by him. He held his pencil up to try and accurately measure the bleachers across from where he sat before sketching down a vague shape. 

‘Movement..’ He thinks back on what Akira suggested before frowning. He had been perplexed by his suggestion. What did ‘adding movement’ even mean? He drew fluent scenes of roadways, or of water, or of streams of people. What more movement did he need? 

 

“On your mark! Get set! GO!” came the loud yell following a screech of a whistle from the track. 

The sound of the ‘pat pat pat’ of sneakers hitting the track echoed around the area and Ryo raised his head boredly from his notepad. He saw a steady pace of green, carmel tanned skin and wild black hair and immediately knew it was Akira. He looked surprisingly elegant as he ran. With his short black locks bounced around him and his neon green shorts bending against his toned muscles as he went. 

‘He’s really improved.’ Ryou thought simply as he watched his friend come in a close second to none other than Miki Makimura. 

‘Of course, it would be her.’ he thought dully. He’d much rather watch Akira. He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering back on how Akira looked as he ran. Graceful like an elk. Strong like an ox. Confident, even.

After cooling off and chatting with Miki, a female with dark red hair, and another boy, Akira noticed Ryo sitting up high on the bleachers. His eyes lightened and he waved his hand at him. 

Something about Akira stuck out to Ryo since they graduated high school. He seemed more confident in himself then he ever had in their childhood. Seeing him be so confident in himself made Ryo strangely proud of him.. And that feeling only grew as he watched him run. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen him before, he just wasn’t paying attention.Though the only thought on Ryo’s mind right now was Akira’s strange, moving beauty. Movement... Akira always seemed.. Alive. Full of life.

 

“Ryo! I thought you’d be inside. It’s a bit cold for you, right?” The dark haired man asked, walking up the bleachers to stand in front of his friend. “I’m glad you came though. Was it to watch?” He raised an eyebrow teasingly. 

“Let me draw you.” Ryo said simply. He looked up to meet Akira’s eyes seriously, all business like usual. 

Akira blinked at his friend, his cheeks tinging a light pink, from the running or from embarrassment. Ryo couldn’t be sure. 

“Me? You usually don’t do people, right?” Akira scratched his cheek a bit bashfully, still clearly surprised by the request. 

“Because I want too. Come home with me tonight and we can get to work.” Ryo said, standing up and closing his sketchbook with a somewhat smug look on his face. 

 

“So… how do you want to do this?” Akira asked a bit nervously, scratching the back of his head and running his fingers anxiously through the back of his fluffy black locks. He stood in Ryo’s own apartment, standing in front of the blonde’s bed in his running uniform from earlier. It smelled lightly of his sweat and grass.

Ryo was busy at work, pulling a stool a bit away from Akira and sitting in it. He had his sketchbook in hand and a few pencils in a case besides his seat. He absently crossed his legs and eyed the black haired man like he would devour him whole. 

Akira stiffened a bit awkwardly with the blonde’s intense gaze on him and he mumbled a bit, tilting his chin up to try and supposedly seem braver than he really felt. 

The blonde stared at him for a few moments before sighing in frustration and shaking his head. 

“We’ll get nothing done if you’re so stiff. It’s just me.” Ryo commented as he put his pen to the page but did nothing, waiting on Akira. 

Akira coughed nervously and took a neutral pose, angling himself so Ryo could see him at a three quarter view.

Ryo licked his chapped lips as he held his pencil up to view the man’s form before he got to work, sketching out a general shape of his childhood friend. It wasn’t difficult since he had been so close to Akira all his life but at the same time, it felt so new. Like he was trekking new ground by gazing at him with such a keen eye and looking at every detail. His newly muscular forearms and the way the flesh gracefully wrapped up the bone. The way his hips were small and angular and seemed slightly boney compared to the rest of him. The way his defined collarbone peeked out from under his tank top and seemed sharp to the touch. Or the way his soft hair framed his face with an alluring amount of ruggedness, like he truly had grown up from the timid kid he used to be.

Ryo blinked as he glanced down at his paper and the vague body of Akira sat on the page, fresh under the pencil. He sighed softly. He didn’t feel the movement. 

“Hey, Ryo. Why.. did you want to draw me?” Akira asked bluntly, eyeing his friend but unmoving as to not disturb his craft. 

Ryo let out a soft sigh and raked his fingers through his hair again, trying to piece it together myself. 

“You said my pieces lack movement. Well.. you move me. I suppose.” He said back with equal bluntness before his bright blue eyes widened in surprise at himself.  He hadn’t meant for so much to slip. Or have it worded in such a way. It wasn’t like it was a lie. It was certainly the truth.

“So I thought adding you or just drawing you would help with something I lack. Or it’s just an idea.” He went on, tapping his eraser to the page absentmindedly. 

Akira stood there, searching Ryo’s calm blue eyes for something before he broke off into a small smile. His cheeks were the smallest bit pink. 

“By movement I meant things that move or something. Like people or animals.. So I guess you got it.” He scratched the back of his head, his face an unnatural shade of red now in embarrassment. 

“How do I move you?” He snorted a bit, a chuckle escaping his lips. 

 

Ryo shook his head and looked up at him again as he began filling in the form of the figure on the page with the carefullest of hands. 

“You simply do. You never fail to go beyond my expectations.” He clarified in a matter of fact tone. 

 

Akira went quiet after that, his face scrunched and brows furrowed like he was thinking of something as he stood there for Ryo to draw. 

“You’ve really opened up these past few years.” He suddenly said though in a warm tone. He smiled gently at him. 

Ryo clicked his tongue and stopped his pencil for a moment. He glanced up at him sharply. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

Akira gave an awkward laugh and shook his head. 

“It isn’t a bad thing, Ryo. You just used to be.. More closed off. I’m glad you can say things like this to me now. That’s all.” He sounded as sincere as a man possibly could and Ryo stared at him, wide eyed. 

 

“Open?” The blonde repeated, seeming to be confused by his meaning. 

 

“Uh.. Yeah. You’re willing to let me know what you’re thinking. Like you told me how you feel about drawing. And about how you think about me. And how it felt to get accepted into the college’s art program.” Akira rambled off a bit, grinning widely nonetheless. “I’m just.. Glad you’re happy, Ryo. Really.” 

 

Ryo sighed again quietly and brushed his fingers through his blonde bangs, standing slowly and putting his sketchbook down. 

“You’re being unfair.” He said quietly before walking towards Akira swiftly, every step made with purpose. He put one hand on his shoulder and leaned in close, their noses bumping together as they were almost the same height. 

“Stop moving me.” He said blankly before pressing his chapped lips to the slightly taller boys full ones. 

 

The movement was fast and Akira’s dark brown eyes widened fast in surprise to Ryo’s sudden action. He couldn’t lie, he had always felt something special between them. It wasn’t some terrifying surprise. It was simply unspoken. Like some cosmic force pulling and pushing them like the tide. It had always been that way. 

He slowly closed his eyes and slid his fingers against the blonde’s neck and tangled them gently into his soft hair. Akira softly returned the kiss with all the tenderness he could muster in that moment. 

The contact was slow and warm, a bit sloppy from inexperience on both their parts but perfectly good nonetheless. They relished in it, simply holding each other and enjoying the intimacy of years of closeness colliding. 

Akira placed his other hand carefully on Ryo’s thin waist and pulled him a tab closer than before so their chests bumped lightly. Ryo could smell the freshly cut grass from Akira’s uniform and pulled back slowly. He licked his lips with a gleam of smugness in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck gently. 

“You didn’t retreat.” The blonde said a bit smuggly, seeming intrigued by the black haired man’s reaction. 

Panting lightly and blushing a light red, Akira gave a cheeky grin in response. 

“Why would I if I feel the same? You move me everyday.” He smiled warmly and god, it almost blinded Ryo from the sheer warmth it radiated. 

Ryo rolled his eyes and touched Akira’s cheeks. 

“You’re being very sappy.” He chuckled a bit. 

“You love it.” He smirked cheekily and leaned forward, catching Ryo’s lips this time and kissing him passionately. He was more demanding this time, cupping the back of Ryo’s head to keep him in close and kiss him properly. He walked back slowly, pulling the blonde back with him and sat on the edge of his silken white sheets. 

Ryo situated himself on his lap with his legs straddling Akira’s lap. He moved down slowly and kissed gently at the man’s soft tan skin down his neck and sucked a bit roughly on a specific spot, eliciting a quiet moan from the man under him. 

Akira slowly reached around, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and squeezing softly. He moved his hands, edging down and feeling experimentally at his ass. He kneaded the soft flesh through his light blue jeans. 

“..Watch yourself.” The blonde man whispered and clutched to Akira’s shoulder.

Ryo winced and a sound like a whine came from the back of his throat as he sucked on the supple skin of Akira’s neck until it left a pretty purple mark. He mumbled in annoyance as he felt Akira’s tank top in the way as he kissed down to his shoulder. He pulled at it a bit demandingly and Akira complied quickly, pulling a hand away from Ryo and pulling his shirt off and throwing it behind them. 

Ryo pulled away and his eyes scanned over Akira’s toned, bare chest and his eyes shined with mischief. He trailed a hand moving down from his peck to his abs. He slowed as he reached the hem of his pants and eyed him cautiously. 

Akira swallowed hard and slowly nods, bringing his own hand to rest on Ryo’s thigh, giving it a soft squeeze. Ryo blushed lightly, his usually calm demeanor cracking a bit. He reached down, tugging the waistband of his gym shorts down and revealing his half hard cock. 

“Impressive..” Ryo said, another smug look crossing his expression.

The black haired man hissed a bit at the cold and let a small pant slip. He bit his lip as he looked at Ryo’s eyes with a lustful gaze. He slid his hand up the blonde’s thigh up to the hem of his own jeans and fiddled with the button carefully. He eyed Ryo carefully before he gave a slow nod as he took Akira’s aching cock into his hand.

Giving a low moan, The black haired man clumsily unzipped the blonde’s jeans and slid them down his legs to the knees and pulled down his boxers quickly. Akira couldn’t help biting his lip as he stared at Ryo’s hard cock and he worked fast, taking it into his warm hand. 

They both stared at each other, lustful gazes in their eyes and Akira let a small pant slip. He pumped Ryo a few times gently to which the blonde rut his hips and threw his head back by the sudden stimulation. Ryo returned the favor swiftly as he rubbed Akira back at a quick pace, chasing his bliss in the other man. He wanted him to feel the same burning heat in his chest that he felt in that moment. 

“S..Shit..” Akira groaned out and leaned closer, kissing Ryo roughly on the lips with so much need behind it. Ryo kissed back with a hungry passion and held his shoulder tightly. 

They both stroked each other quickly, heightening the high that flooded their systems simultaneously. Akira let out an almost uncharacteristic growling moan and thrust his hips up into Ryo’s soft hands. Ryo clung tightly to the other and fucked hard into Akira’s larger hand. Pressure continued to build in Akira’s stomach and he gasped loudly in the kiss, moaning loudly as he came into Ryo’s palm. Ryo did the same not long after.

 

The next half hour was spent, lazily leaning against each other and catching their breath. They lightly cleaned each other up, wiping sweat and cum on tissues and zipping back up clothes. They had moved to lay comfortably side by side on Ryo’s bed in a comfortable silence. Their limbs were lightly tangled together and their breaths soon came back down.  
“.. I.. Wow.” Akira let out a small laugh and turned to look at the blonde beauty laying next to him. 

Ryo glanced at Akira and rolled his eyes.

“Dumbfounded as ever, hm?” He lightly teased and his lips split into a small smile in return. 

“Not just dumbfounded. Amazed, really,” The black haired man grinned a bit proudly.

“You really surprise me as well, Ryo.” He looked at him with a warm expression. 

 

They laid together in the comfortable silence for half an hour before Akira groaned quietly and sat up. 

“Hey. Can I see what you drew of me now?” He asked with a slight tilt of the head. 

Letting off a simple groan as he got up, Ryo rolled off the bed and went over to the stool where his sketchbook sat. He picked it up, bringing it back over and sitting on the bed beside him. He held out the book.   
“Fine. You can see.” He furrowed his brows a bit as Akira took the paper. 

Akira stayed quiet for a minute before peeking at Ryo from over the edge of the paper. 

“Hey.. Why did you draw me like some kind of devil?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked!  
> Leave me a comment! I definitely appreciate them!  
> Feel free to leave feedback!  
> Ihopethesexyshitwasdecent


End file.
